Book 2: Back in time
by newage416
Summary: While finishing Mark of Athena, Percy and Annabeth are transported to the year 2017 to fight in a war that they missed. A war that was fought by their mortal friend, Cody James, my OC. While they serve under a mysterious leader's control, they must focus on finding a way home. Before they can get home, they must fight. Failure is not an option. Sequel to Return of the Olympians
1. Back in time

Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much for your votes, the result was very close to call. Thank you all for your votes, and I will start the next story. However, that doesn't mean that no one will be left behind. I have decided to allow the runner-ups to be published in the future, so relax and enjoy.**

**IamKatieDaughterofDemeter, I unfortunately will not be able to put Lucas in this story, however, I have thought of a story that will have more of the daughter of Styx. I will have more information as time goes on.**

**Percy: Where will be Lucas?**

**Me: That is up to IamKatieDaughterofDemeter to decide. Lucas is her character, so she decides her fate.**

**Percy: Sounds like a sister of the Fates**

**Me: It is confusing for you guys, huh?**

**Annabeth: Yeah, anyway, please start**

**Me: With pleasure. I hope everyone likes it. I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Annabeth: You think this Rick Riordan will make a series about me just like Seaweed Brain?**

**Me: Probably. Who knows, maybe he already made one**

**Percy: So I get to hear what you thought of me when we fought Kronos**

**Annabeth: **_**Di Immortales**_

**Me: On with the show!**

* * *

3rd POV:

Annabeth was sitting on the porch of the Athena cabin reading another of the PJO books. Ever since Cody James, a mortal son of Lightning left the books, she was buried in them every day for a whole year. Chiron kept the books in his secret vault in the Big House when Annabeth left. Unfortunately for Chiron, Annabeth enlisted the help of Travis Stoll (Connor was at home at the time) to get them out in exchange for a perfect 5 for cabin inspections.

Travis gladly agreed, and simply cut a hole in the wall nearby. The books just tumbled out of the safe, and Travis was guaranteed a perfect 5 for the next inspection.

Annabeth was just finishing _Mark of Athena_ when Percy jogged up. His sea-blown hair suggested that he came from the Long Island Sound. His green eyes shone like Poseidon's Trident when he was calm. He wore his purple Camp Jupiter shirt and a _gladius _strapped on his waist.

It was over a year ago when they first emerged from Tartarus after Percy was revealed at the Seal of Olympus, a magical chain that held the Greek and Roman traditions to Earth. During WWII, the Big Three also swore to keep the Seal safe, but it disappeared for about 60 years. Percy was given no choice, but to put the Olympians to sleep to stop Gaea.

Anyway, Percy jogged up the porch stairs, and gave Annabeth a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey Wise Girl, still reading the books huh?" he asked.

Annabeth smirked. "Yeah, I just finished this one. It was when I had the Mark on me, remember?"

Percy groaned. "How could I not? Our first trip into Tartarus and the journey back. Ugh, I'm glad we won't have to endure that anymore," he said.

Annabeth nodded, and read the last sentence. Then she closed the book, and sighed. "Done. Strange that the title of the next book is _House of Hades_ but we have _Doors of Death_ instead," she said.

Percy shrugged. "Probably a typo," he said.

Annabeth chuckled, and sighed. "Doubt it. By the way, you headed to Camp Jupiter later?" she asked.

"Yeah, Reyna is having a little bit of trouble keeping Octavian in place. He hatched another plot to take the praetorship from her," he said.

"Oh great, what'd he do this time?"

"Something stupid, like announcing that it was opposite day and he was not the praetor," Percy said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "That's it? How could anyone believe something like that?"

Percy smiled. "Well, everyone did at one point. Then Reyna said that Octavian was the strongest and bravest praetor in the history of New Rome, and then set off a Stoll bomb at his feet. That ended his reign," he said.

Annabeth laughed, and looked at the book. When Cody brought them out from Tartarus, he told them about how 20 years passed since they last walked the Earth, and the world was involved in a giant war. A 10 year long war that took the entire world by storm and most of it was destructive. "I wish I could know more. I check my textbooks at school, and there was nothing about the war Cody told us about," Annabeth said.

Percy sighed. "I wish he would tell us," he said.

Annabeth shrugged, and picked up _Doors of Death._ The front cover had a small group of demigods at the Doors with monstrous claws trying to pry the door open. A pair of red eyes broke through the darkness of the Doors, and it was obvious who it was. Lady Gaea trying to escape. "Those eyes still give me nightmares," Percy said.

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "By the way, where's Lucas?" she asked.

"She's with Jake touring New York. He decided to show her what he would do with the defense network if an invasion took place," he said.

Annabeth smiled, and opened the book. Before she could read it, a note fell out from the third page. Percy raised an eyebrow and picked up the note. He cursed under his breath. "It's written in English," he complained.

Annabeth smirked, and snatched the note. Right when she did so, Thalia and Nico walked up to them. Thalia wore her 'I heart Green Day' T-shirt with black jeans. Agies was strapped to her wrist and her mace canister was strapped to her belt loop. Nico wore a black T-shirt with a bloody skull on it. His bed hair looked neater for some reason, and had his Stygian Iron sword in his scabbard.

Thalia quit the Hunt a year ago because she found out she had feelings for the Ghost King. All this started when Percy was kidnapped by the crazy Goddess of Marriage. Nico fell victim to a Laistrygonian giant when they stormed Mt. Tam, and was the only soul that was allowed to come back from the dead. Well, except for Hazel, but she proved herself worthy. "Hey guys," Thalia said. "What's that?"

Annabeth looked up. "A note from Cody," she said. "He should've realized that we can't fully read English."

"He probably forgot," Percy said.

Thalia smirked, and electrocuted her cousin. He jumped, and his hair stood up. "That looks better," Annabeth said.

Percy mocked her, and got a face full of shoe. "I understand I kicked you when we went to the Sea of Monsters, so I hope you remembered the taste of my sneaker," she said.

"How could I forget?"

"Hera," Nico said.

They all laughed, despite the thunder in the distance. "Aw c'mon, take a joke!" Percy yelled out.

Annabeth sighed. "Kelp Head," she said. "She will get her revenge sooner or later."

"It was worth it," he said.

Annabeth sighed, and focused on the note. The characters in the letter began to change into Greek. "Oh thank gods," Annabeth breathed. She cleared her throat, and began to read.

**Demigods,**

**I'm sure you are very confused about the order of the series, and trust me, a lot of people were. Unfortunately, before the author could publish his book, the war began. A horrible general decided that legends like this deserved to never be read again. Although, I believe you find it hard to believe. Allow me to show you.**

**-Cody**

Before they could think about it, the surf started to rise. "Um, Percy, what are you doing?" Thalia asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not doing anything," he said.

Together, they all ran to the shore with weapons drawn. Annabeth was forced to drop _Mark of Athena _and drew her dagger. Suddenly, the eyes on the owl glowed green, and a faint roar was heard. When the group arrived to the coast, the waves got bigger and fiercer.

They all backed away as the waves got bigger. Percy closed his eyes and tried to calm the waves, but it did nothing. Percy reached deep down into his gut and tried again, but it didn't do jack. "Kelp Head, quit playing around," Thalia said.

He shook his head, and sighed. "I can't concentrate. The sea just won't—"

Before he could finish, a column of water burst out, grabbed Percy, and dragged him into the depths of the ocean. "PERCY!" Annabeth shrieked.

Before she could do anything, another column came out, and grabbed her. Annabeth was sprouting curses as she was dragged into the sea.

"Annabeth!" Thalia shrieked.

The sea immediately calmed down, leaving the son of Hades and the daughter of Zeus on the shore. The sea suddenly glowed green, and the waters fell silent. "I hope they're ok," Thalia said.

Nico suddenly started laughing. "Perce just dragged Annabeth to their unofficial honeymoon," he said.

Thalia shook her head. "You're just horrible, you know that?"

Nico shrugged. "Like I care."

Thalia thought about it for a moment, and shrugged. "True. Hey, chariot races are in a few minutes, wanna go?"

Nico shrugged. "Why not?"

Together, they walked over to the race track. Little did they both realize that they were brushing shoulders along the way, raising eyebrows from nearby campers.

* * *

The waters started acting up as a green glow lit the night. The water bubbled, the waves grew in strength, and Percy was shot out at incredible speed. He landed on his back with an _oof._ Annabeth shortly followed, landing right next to him. They both groaned in pain as they slowly got to their feet.

Percy was the first to stand, and he slowly helped Annabeth to her feet. She brushed the dust off of her pants, and punched her boyfriend in the shoulder. "That's for trying to kill me!" she yelled.

Percy rubbed his shoulder. "Did you see that wave take me down? What, did you think I meant to do that?!" he responded.

"Yeah. Explain to me why the waves stop once I was dragged in? If you wanted to talk to me alone, you should've said something instead of scaring the Hades out of me!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy sighed. "Thals, please explain to her that I didn't mean to drag her into the ocean." Percy paused, and looked around. "Thals?"

Annabeth realized what happened, and looked around as well. They were on a beach that much was known. Everything else seemed foreign to the two. The sky was cloaked by thick clouds. The waters looked black under the night sky. In the distance, the silhouette of a grand city appeared, but a few things stood out. 1) There were search lights scanning the sky. 2) There were airships patrolling the city. And 3) there was the sound of a large group of people marching around them.

Percy was staring at the city, and suddenly growled. Annabeth looked up, and one of the airships caught her eye. The airship had a red tarp over the balloon, and on the tarp was a familiar, yet evil symbol. It was the most evil symbol that anyone ever served under. A symbol that Hades' son fought under. The _swastika._

"This is not good," Percy breathed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for following my progress these past few months. I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy writing it.**

**Percy: So we're in a world full of Nazi zombies?**

**Me: You're half right. Although, I think someone already thought about Nazi zombies**

**Percy: Who?**

**Me: If I knew, then why did I say 'I think' and 'someone'?**

**Percy: Harsh, but I better go. Annabeth wants to take me to Greece for actual sightseeing instead of just going to fight giants.**

**Annabeth: First stop, the Parntheon.**

**Percy: Wish me luck**

**Me: I'm not Tyche spawn, although that would help a lot. Anyway, please review.**

**Percy: Can I say something real quick?**

**Me: Um, sure.**

**Percy: Apples are delicious**

**Annabeth: Can't complain, they are delicious**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Safe and sound

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews.**

**GoddessofSweetness-Me: I am so sorry, but the swastika mentioned in the first chapter is a Nazi swastika.**

**PJhPHoAFreak97: I didn't know I made Nico an idiot, and I'll try to change that in the future. I don't think that this will happen after the 5****th**** book, but that'd be pretty cool. Also, I eagerly await House of Hades and what will follow.**

**1973: Thank you**

**Percy: Wow, you got quite a problem on your hands.**

**Me: This is only the beginning. I have a feeling that I will run into a few problems in the future, but hopefully everything will work out**

**Annabeth: And now you jinxed it.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. Anyway, I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Percy: I just started reading Sea of Monsters, and I still can't believe I had that picture of Annabeth in my binder.**

**Annabeth: I was flattered, but also shocked that you had it out in the open.**

**Me: Now I want Rick Riordan to make a book with all of your thoughts Annabeth**

**Athena: I hope you were joking.**

**Me: **_**Di Immortales,**_** I have to close the door.**

* * *

3rd POV:

Percy was shell-shocked. He knew where he was just by looking surf was raging right behind him, the clouds were thick, and Percy's eyes were full of anger. The city in the distance was New York City, a place where Percy felt safe. The airships that were flying in the sky were not innocent; they were the property of an old enemy. Of all the children of Hades, why did this one have to live?

"Percy, calm down," Annabeth said in fear.

His eyes were still full of anger. "May the gods curse the Nazi's!" he mumbled.

The waves started to rise, and its power was growing rapidly. "Percy, stop it!"

No response. "PERSEUS JACKSON!"

He spun around, and met her concerned eyes. "Calm. Down," she said.

His eyes softened up, and rolled his up. He lost all focus and nearly fell over, but Annabeth caught him. She steadied him, and gave him a hug. Sure enough, the symbol of the horrible Nazi's was shown all over. The fog cleared up, and banners with the symbol hung over each of the buildings. He had a right to be angry. No one messes with New York and survives Percy's wrath. Want proof? Look at Kronos.

Annabeth broke the hug. "Let's get out of here," she said to him. "Maybe we can find camp and find help."

He shook his head. "No, I-I need to find my mom and Paul. You need to find your parents. Family comes first, no matter what," he said.

Annabeth was taken back. "A quote worthy of Athena. No wonder she gave you her blessing after Halloween," she said.

Percy smiled, and gave her a quick kiss. Her strawberry taste was delicious to the son of Poseidon. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and before he could fully enjoy her company, a man cursed at them. They both turned around, and there were five fully armed men standing nearby. They wore green padding, war helmets, and red bands on their arms.

The men yelled at them again, and Percy raised a confused eyebrow. "Who are you?" he said.

The leader narrowed his eyes at them. "Oh right, American. I forgot that Yankees spoke such a weak language," he said.

Percy growled, and clenched his fists. He slowly walked over to the soldiers, who raised their weapons at Percy. "Not a good idea boy. Why are you both out during curfew? You all know the rules!" the leader said.

Annabeth looked confused. "What curfew?"

Instead of answering, the leader looked over, and saw her. "Aw, what have we here? A beautiful little girl hiding behind her big strong boyfriend," he mocked.

The soldiers laughed, and Annabeth looked murderous. "Aw, she's angry. What will we do fellas?"

They laughed again, and Annabeth was about ready to unsheathe her dagger. Before she could, the leader walked up to her, and pulled her away by the waist. "Come here, pretty one."

Before she could protest, she was dragged away from Percy. He looked about ready to chase after her, but two of the soldiers held him back. The leader stroked her cheek, and chuckled. "Tell me, pretty one. Why are you out past curfew? You know it's illegal to be out," he said.

She smiled. "My boyfriend was just taking me home. I spent some time at his parent's house and it got dark quickly," she said.

The leader smiled. "You're lying. It's the middle of the day," he said. "Tell me the truth, why are you out past curfew?"

She raised an eyebrow. "That's the truth, sir. He really was taking me to—"

Before she could finish, the leader slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground, and Percy cursed at the leader. The guards wrestled him to the ground. "Get off of me you son of a Minotaur!" he yelled.

The guards dropped everything, and laughed. "Minotaur, good one! Someone's been reading something restricted," one of the guards said.

The leader chuckled, and looked down at Annabeth. "I'll give you one more chance. Why are you out past curfew?"

She quivered, and slowly got to her feet. Instead of answering, she spit at his shoes. "That's why," she said.

The leader looked down at his shoes, and smiled. "You got spunk, kid." He looked up at her. "That's a bad thing."

He slapped her again. This time, Percy roared in anger, and fought his way out of his captor's hold. He ran toward the leader, who was just standing there. Two more guards appeared, and threw him to the ground. "Shoot that dog! He's a little trouble maker," the leader said.

The guards chuckled, and forced Percy down. The other guards walked up to him, and aimed their weapons at him. The leader chuckled, and walked up to the son of Poseidon. "You know, kid. If you were honest, then I would not have you at gunpoint with your girlfriend watching. Boys, send him to Hell," he said.

They loaded their weapons, and aimed. Percy closed his eyes, waiting for death. The leader laughed, and then stopped.

"Huh? I feel, different," he said.

Behind him, a pure dark shadow stood strong. A gloved hand was wrapped around his neck. The shadow pulled back, and the leader flew about ten feet back. Annabeth looked up, and raised an eyebrow. Two more shadows fell from the sky, and tripped the armed guards. The other two quickly raised their weapons, but they were quickly disarmed and thrown away by the shadow's incredible strength.

The leader looked dazed, and focused on the shadows. "Commander! You interfered for the last time!"

He raised his machine gun at the shadow, and open fired. The shadow, known as Commander, raised his arms, and deflected the bullets with shields on his forearms. The leader continued firing, and eventually ran out of bullets. The Commander pulled out a small hand gun, and shot his leg. He fell to the ground.

He roared in pain. "I'll get you for this," he swore.

Instead of responding, the Commander turned to the other two shadows. "Get them out of here, NOW!"

The shadows picked up Percy and Annabeth, and quickly escaped down an alleyway. They disappeared into the shadows. "So long, general. Perhaps I will see you again," the Commander said.

Then, he ran into the shadows. "Curse you, and your armies! I will have my revenge!"

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now. Solve the mystery of the Commander and his soldiers, and please leave your reviews. Sorry it feels so rushed, but i hope you like it. Percy and Annabeth are out right now, so I'll catch you later. Farewell**

**-Unknown**


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This story is pretty fun to write, I will admit. Just a heads up, **_**Back in time**_** is based on my original story, so it's also pretty easy. You won't see much demigod action in it, however things do change. I will try to change the first two chapters, because I've noticed so many errors, especially when I finish it. I will say this, not everything is falling into place, but I will try my best to make this story, and if necessary, I may move on instead.**

**Percy: I was looking over the reviews, and 1973 said that I was portrayed as weak when Annabeth was attacked.**

**Me: Well, I will try to explain it to answer 1973's question. **

**Annabeth: I was just looking around for House of Hades, but there is no copy of it anywhere. What happened?**

**Me: *sigh* this chapter will explain it. I don't own PJO, but I own the plot, the whole plot, and nothing but the plot.**

**Percy: You can't handle the plot!**

**Me: Well said brother, well said.**

**Annabeth: Seaweed Brain**

**Onward!**

* * *

Percy POV:

The two shadows were quickly dragging us through the darkness. I was still blind with anger after the general slapped Annabeth, but there was nothing I could do. Poseidon wasn't there to help me, but earlier I was about to unleash Hurricane Percy. Hehe, I'm a hurricane.

Anyway, the gloved hand of the shadow tightened his grip on my wrist. The shadow that was dragging Annabeth seemed to have no problem with running with her. Annabeth had a red hand mark on her cheek, and my vision was clouded. I felt my anger rise, my power doubling, my strength growing.

Annabeth must've seen my expression, because she started running faster than the shadow. "Keep running, hurry!" she begged to the shadow.

The shadow didn't think twice, and sped up. I slipped out of the shadow's grip, and I fell behind the Commander, who was busy firing his two handguns at the soldiers. "Are you crazy, kid? Get out of here!" he yelled.

I completely ignored him, and reached deep down in my gut. That tugging sensation was building, and the sewer lids began to shake. The guards lowered their weapons and started laughing at me. "Hey, the stupid kid is trying to stand his ground!"

The guards laughed. I hardened my gaze at them, and they just pointed at me. "Hey, he thinks he's Medusa! Everyone look away from his ugly mug!"

They laughed harder. I've had it with them. I let out a horrible cry, and the sewer lids basically popped off. "Aw, the baby started to cr—"

Before he could finish, jets of water flew out of the sewers sprayed them in the face. They all were knocked off their feet, and sent flying through the air. (**Guess what, I lied. Mega Percy action!)** They landed somewhere into the darkness, but I wasn't done yet. "Wave!"

More water burst out, and created a huge wave between me and the advancing Nazi soldiers. I saw them back away in fear and awe. I smiled, and pushed the wave toward them. The soldiers backed away slowly, and when I suddenly thrusted the wave at them, they turned tail and ran. I heard many curses coming from them, and I will let you know this, they need to buy a new pair of pants.

The sensation in my gut started to subside, but I needed to keep it in place. I closed my eyes, and focused on my powers. I controlled my breathing, and the wave slowly started to freeze. Ice started to form from the base up, and I made it so the ice is pretty thick. Might was well keep them Nazi's at bay.

I heard some cursing from the other side. I smiled, and froze the wave completely. I took a step back to admire my work, but a gloved hand grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me away with incredible strength. I yelped in surprise, which is not my style, but you can't blame me.

"I know you were trying to help, but don't ever try something like that again, understand?" the Commander asked.

I nodded my head, and we stopped in an alleyway. "Doctor, open the portal. We need to disappear," the Commander said as we slowed down.

One of the shadows nodded, and walked over to an electrical panel. He opened it, and blocked my view of it with his body. I raised an eyebrow as the Commander tapped his foot impatiently. Suddenly, I heard a click from the electrical panel, and the sewer lid flew open. One of the shadows helped Annabeth into the sewer, which I found unnecessary since she normally takes charge instead of following orders.

The Commander continued to tap his foot impatiently. Without warning, he grabbed my arm, and threw me toward the pot hole. Without warning, the shadow tossed me into the darkness. The shadows quickly dropped in, and the sewer lid closed. All that was left was total darkness and the sound of echoing feet.

* * *

I tried to focus in the darkness, but the first thing I found was a wall. I slammed right into it, and I heard a chuckle from the darkness. "Turn left here," a muffled voice called out.

I rubbed my nose. _Thanks, I never would've guessed,_ I thought to myself.

I turned left, and found a hand brush against my arm. I reached out with my dormant wolf senses, and found out that it was Annabeth. "Hey, you ok?" I asked her.

I could tell that Annabeth shook her head. "Barbarians. Those men are cruel demons," she muttered.

I nodded. "I know," I said.

She sighed. "I think I know where we are. I think that this is the war we heard about back home," she said.

"Well duh, this war is pretty influential," another voice called out.

I sighed. "Can I have a private conversation with my girlfriend?" I asked.

I felt a hand slap me upside the head. "Don't speak that way to me," he mumbled.

I rubbed the back of my head, and continued to walk. I finally remembered how to see with my wolf senses, and I found a dead end right in front of me. The Commander sighed, and pressed his hand on the wall. He spoke in Latin a simple incantation, but it wasn't traditional Latin like I'm used to. Something felt familiar.

Annabeth chuckled next to me. "Remember this language, Seaweed Brain?"

I raised an eyebrow. Wait a minute, this Latin sounds like the Latin that Cody used back at Camp Jupiter. "You speak Latin?" I asked.

The Commander chuckled. "Yes and no. It's a dormant language used by the James family. It's the safest way of communication in the world," he said. "You're familiar with this language?"

I nodded. "My friend used to talk in that Latin when he went to my camp," he said.

The Commander chuckled, and finished his incantation. Suddenly, the brick wall crumbled, and slowly parted. Stone scrapped on stone. Finally, a bright light blinded me, and a cool rush of air greeted me. My eyes fixed on the scene in front of me, and my breath was taken away.

It was an underground base. Computers were on; some were on their screen savers. Soldiers walked around, carrying crates full of suspicious gizmos and gadgets. Some of the soldiers stopped everything, and looked at us like we grew two heads. One of the soldiers walked up to me with his arms crossed. He had black hair and black eyes. He looked about my height, but he had way more muscle than me. He wore grey armor with reinforced steel.

On his belt were a simple pistol, and a phone. He seemed to be getting a call, but he didn't dare take his eyes off of me. "Who are you?" he asked in a low voice.

My eyes widened. He sounded so tough; I bet he could take on Chuck Norris with no problem. "Um, we, uh."

"At ease, Darkwood. We found these children being interrogated by the imperial guard. They had no connection with the Nazi's, and they were about to put under arrest for breaking curfew," the Commander said.

I raised an eyebrow. _Children?_ "These children will be under our protection until further notice."

The soldier, known as Darkwood, grumbled. "They haven't had any training. It looks like they fell from space or something. The boy here seems oblivious to the war, while the blonde is…wait, where is the girl?"

I looked around, and Annabeth was nowhere to be found. I instantly grew worried, fearing that she was taken to a prison center. "Don't worry, I see her," the shadow behind the Commander said.

I looked around, and there was Annabeth looking at a plasma ball in the middle of the room. Arcs of electricity surged out of the ball, and into some sort of generator. "Self-sustaining energy. Keeps us off the grid while saving our electric bill," the Commander joked.

I cracked a smile. "That's pretty cool," I said.

Annabeth walked over with a few books in her hands. "Cool place you have here," she said.

The shadow behind us took off his helmet. He had blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He had streaks of grey in his hair, but nothing too major. "Thank you for the complement. It is the most secure base on the planet, for now," he said. He held out his hand at Annabeth. "I'm the Doctor. My friends call me Joshua."

Annabeth set down the books to shake his hand. "Oh yeah, I've heard of you. Cody used to talk about you all the time," she said.

Right at that moment, everything fell silent. The mingling agents stopped, and looked over at us. "What?" I asked.

The Doctor froze in a mid-shake. "Cody? My old friend? He used to talk about me?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he said that you two were great friends. By the way, where is he?" I asked.

I heard a low growl coming from behind me. I turned around, and the Commander stood there. "You want to know where Cody is?"

I nodded. "Check Crossbones cemetery. I'm sure you'll find him there," he said.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

The Commander sighed. "Cody James has been dead for 4 years, little girl. Killed by the same man you both encountered earlier this evening."

I shook my head. "No, that-that's impossible. We know him from the future. He said he fought in a war when he was younger," I said.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp gaze. "What do you mean, _from the future_?"

I raised a confused eyebrow. "Annabeth and I are from the future. We know Cody, he helped us when we needed help. He told us that he fought in a war. What time is this?" I asked.

He sighed. "September 17th, 2017. Welcome to the Dark Wars, young one," he said.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Let me know in your reviews. If there is anything in this story that bugs you, please let me know so I could change it. My ultimate goal is to make your time in the Fanfiction community, especially in the PJO community. I can't help if I don't know what's the problem. Farewell, and please review.**

**-Unknown**


	4. I owe you an explanation

Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, thanks to these reviews, I will continue this story. I will, however, keep things minimal until the story ends. I am also making another story called **_**Operation: Pothena**_**. Go check it out. I'm sure you will like it.**

**Percy: You were really going to delete it?**

**Me: I was on the fence, but I finally made up my mind. IamKatieDaughterofDemeter, I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable in a previous chapter, but I swear on the River Styx that I will not make that same mistake again.**

**Artemis: How did you make a fair maiden uncomfortable?**

**Me: I think it was when the general in chapter 2 was trying to get information out of Annabeth.**

**Athena: I read that. YOU BETTER RUN!**

**Me: But Percy won't let it happen again. Besides, every book has at least a bit of drama.**

**Athena: Grr, fine. But if anything happens to my daughter, you will be a trophy for Artemis.**

**Me: *gulp* Ok, I don't own PJO or HoO**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Percy POV:

"2017?! We are in 2017?!" I exclaimed.

I looked around at the soldiers staring at me. I recognized some of them from the history books at Goode High School. The Doctor was the leading scientist in the Resistance movement. I read that he could create almost anything, like Beckendorf. Darkwood was a strong soldier who followed every order that the leader barked.

I looked back at the Commander, who seemed to be staring at me behind his helmet. "Why do you sound surprised? You didn't know it was 2017?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Well, um, we don't belong here," I said.

Darkwood turned to us with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean? Nazi spies, perhaps?" he asked.

I shook my head rapidly. "We're not spies. I swear on the River Styx."

No thunder. I raised an eyebrow, and caught Annabeth's eyes. She looked confused as well. "What's the River Sty—" asked Darkwood before the Commander interrupted. "The River Styx is a river in the Underworld that separates it from the world of the living. Its waters are poisonous to anyone who dares to swim in it, but three people defied the odds and swam in it."

Annabeth's mouth hung open. The Commander chuckled, and slowly closed her mouth with his index finger. "Don't do that, you'll catch flies."

The Doctor chuckled. "How did you know about the River Styx? How did you know I swam in it?" I asked.

The Commander looked at me. "You swam in the Styx? Wait, Percy _Jackson_, right?"

I nodded. He looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth _Chase_?"

She nodded as well. All the soldiers looked nervously at each other. The Commander looked at the both of us. "My office. Now." He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

3rd POV:

The door swung open in a dark room, and the demigods were quietly pushed into the room. The Commander walked in after them, and closed the door. "Sit," he said.

They both quickly sat down. Two leather chairs stood at the ready in front of a larger desk. A large portrait of the Nazi symbol hung above it, completely marked with bullet holes and knives. Most of the bullet holes were centered at the symbol. The Commander walked around the demigods and sat down behind his desk.

Percy and Annabeth shifted uncomfortably in their seats at the figure stared at them. He quietly removed his helmet, but the shadows still covered his face. "Well? You both want to explain to me how you are existing in this world?"

Annabeth looked like she was hit by a truck. "Um, well, we just are. My mother's—"

"Athena, I know. And Mr. Jackson's father is Poseidon. I'm aware of your godly parents, but I want to know how you are here?"

They both looked at each other in confusion. The Commander sighed, and reached for the file cabinet next to his desk. The sound of the door filled the quiet room, and he pulled out 8 books and a file. He first tossed the books onto the desk, in front of the demigods.

"I'm sure someone told you that you were a part of a story book series created by a good friend of Cody's," he said.

Annabeth nodded. "Cody left us those books when he left last year. Sort of like a wedding present," she said.

The Commander raised an eyebrow. "Cody left you these?"

Percy nodded. "The whole series leading up to my ultimate sacrifice. He freed us from Tartarus when I put the Olympians to sleep in 2012," he said.

Annabeth quickly kicked her boyfriend under the desk. His expression of pain made the Commander chuckle. "Same old antics. I read what was spared from the purge, but I don't remember the both of you escaping from Tartarus," he said.

Percy shrugged, and looked at the final book in the collection. "Hey, you don't have _Doors of Death_?"

The Commander raised an eyebrow. "_Doors of Death? _The next book in the series is_ House of Hades_. Well, it was," he said with sorrow in his voice.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

The Commander sighed. "I guess that this will be hard for you to understand. When the Nazi's took over everything, they feared someone will spark hope for everyone. Something like legends of heroes defying the odds. So, in order to keep everyone in check, they hunted down every single legend out there, including books. The author's _House of Hades_ was burned, and so was his greatest works. Smog blocks our view of the stars, discouraging billions of people. They completely destroyed everything," he said.

Annabeth's mouth hung open. "About 5 years ago, we were going through Cody's stuff, and we found these books. He was fascinated with these legends of a boy who was born in a prophecy, and was forced to fight for the betterment of mankind. He could relate to you perfectly, son of Poseidon."

Percy smiled while Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He could also draw up battle plans that could never fail. He lead an assault on Two-Ton Rock when he was 14 years old," he said. "He was a dear friend. He was the only one who didn't try to escape fate by trying to be regular. Well, until I met you two."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "He sounds like Seaweed Brain," she said.

The Commander chuckled. "Well, he really had no choice. Like Mr. Jackson, he was born in a prophecy that determined the fate of the world. Unfortunately, he could not fulfill it, but we will. We will avenge Cody by taking out the man who killed him," he said.

Annabeth looked confused. "But we know Cody. We come from 2032, a time period where war is a forgotten word. Cody was alive and well, the war was over then," she said.

The Commander laughed. "Prove it. I've seen him die. I saw his body erupt in flames and his final scream pierce the planet. There is no way he could've surv—"

Before he could finish, Annabeth held out a picture. It was a picture of an older Cody in a tuxedo and a woman in his arms. She wore a beautiful white dress with a bouquet in her hands. The Commander took the picture out of pure shock. "He gave that to us to remember him when he left. He saved us by saving our parents. He can't be dead," she said.

The Commander sighed. "Samantha. She was so beautiful when they were together. Cody was a trouble maker, but a knight who strived to protect her, while Samantha was a mystery. She migrated all the way from California with a broken heart, and Cody mended it right," he said. He looked up at the demigods. "She was a Hunter. Cody discovered that while they were on a date."

The demigods smiled. "I'm sure he is alive in an alternate dimension, but he isn't here now. You could stick around until we find something to send you back, if that's ok with you," he said.

They both nodded. The Commander put his helmet back on, and pressed a button on his desk. "Before you two help us out in this war, you both need proper training. That includes how to handle a weapon and how to hack into computers. The Doctor will help you get fitted into your armor," he said.

Right on cue, the door opened, and the Doctor entered wearing a lab coat. "Yes sir?"

"Get these two fitted for standard issue armor. I want them in the training facility in about 30 minutes. They will be staying with us for a while, so have their quarters set up as well," he said.

"Yes sir," the Doctor said. Percy and Annabeth got up, and walked out of the office, leaving the Commander with Cody's wedding picture. The door closed, sealing him in the darkness of his office.

The Commander sighed, and rose from his seat. He grabbed a pistol, put on a silencer, and aimed at the portrait. He fired three rounds, damaging the symbol even more. "Nazi's destroying my life."

Two more shots. "Death of an innocent teenager."

Five more shots. "He will be avenged. I swear to God that I will free us from this oppression."

He let loose his final shots. Metal clashed with metal as thunder boomed outside. Lightning let loose outside, silencing his anger. He growled, and threw the pistol at the portrait. He threw the door open, and walked out, leaving the Nazi symbol violated beyond repair.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to those who stuck around for this story. Let me know in your reviews if you liked it or not. I need your feedback. Thank you.**

**-Unknown**


	5. Suit up!

Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I was looking over the reviews from 'Back in Time' and I guess I'm continuing. Hopefully, if you had any questions about my OC, this story will answer them. If not, PM me if you're confused, or just post it on a review. This one review really caught my eye.**

**QuillOwl: I bet you want more, so I will give you more. I think this one will be different, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Percy: I hate Goode now**

**Me: What's up?**

**Annabeth: Someone started hitting on me in front of Percy, and when he tried to get the guy to back off, he woke up on a flag pole.**

**Percy: And I'm trying to keep myself from beating up the guy.**

**Annabeth: Looks like those anger management classes aren't working. Anyway, the guy wants to take me out on a date this Saturday**

**Percy: And she turned him down flat.**

**Annabeth: He fell flat on his face when I was done with him.**

**Me: At least you know that she can take care of herself when you're…um, how should I say this? Hanging out with Zeus?**

**Percy: Funny. You're lucky that you locked the door.**

**Nico: I'm sure Travis won't forgive you for this**

**Annabeth: Wait, that was Travis?!**

**Travis: Thanks, Annie!**

**Me: This will take a while, so I'll just start the story. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Percy POV:

I don't know what's worse. Being measured for armor I probably won't use, or being measured by a silver-haired woman who appeared to be 18 years old. She had blue eyes, and wore dark grey armor. Her armor reminded me of Halo, but then I noticed the crest on the back. The armor had a shield on the back with a phoenix on it. Because my shirt was a bit too big, I had no choice but to take my shirt off.

Normally, I don't mind taking my shirt off, but when it's in front of a woman that I barely know, it's awkward. Every time she had to look up at me, she stared at me for a moment, and shake her head as she focused. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable," she said.

I was dazed and confused when she said that. "Um, what?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable. I've never seen a body so well built. Have you been training all your life?" she asked.

I shrugged. "5 years in Greek training, and about two months of wolf training. Nothing major," I said.

She smirked, like I told a horrible joke. "Nothing major? Training with wolves has never been heard of. No one has ever had the guts to train with wolves. Well, someone did and that didn't end well," she said. "I've been reading your legend, Percy Jackson. I must say that I am surprised that you even exist."

I chuckled. "Well, think about it. Last thing I expected was the son of Poseidon actually running across the country and saving the world from Titans and Giants. Although, I don't know how you defeat the Giants," she said.

Before I could say something, someone called out to her. "Arm length?!"

"Two and a half feet in length. Torso will need a 2" thick padding! Gloved, and pant length is 32!" she responded.

I raised an eyebrow. My arms are two and a half feet? "Waist size!"

"30! A 28 would be too loose for him!"

I heard grumbling and cursing from the other room. Then I heard a shriek, followed by a loud thud. "The blonde one is causing trouble! Someone restrain her!" someone called out.

My eyes widened. "Don't you dare touch my fiancée!"

I heard another thud from the other room. "Someone get Lily over here! Lily, your assistance in the tailor shop!"

A minute later, everything calmed down. The girl who was measuring me chuckled, and got to her feet. "You can put your shirt back on, unless you want to wait for your armor," she said.

I immediately grabbed my shirt and put it on. The girl chuckled, and threw the tape over her shoulder. "Thank you for keeping calm. Most guys I measure try to hit on me. That usually ends with them having to pick needles out of their—"

"Taylor! Is the boy ready yet?" someone called out.

She sighed. "Yes he is! I'm sending the measurements right now!" she responded.

I was already chuckling. "Well, you won't be hearing me try to hit on you," I said.

She smiled. "I know. I saw Annabeth's engagement ring when she arrived. I'm very happy for you, but I'm also concerned," she said. "When do you plan to get married?"

I chuckled. My mother and Paul asked me the same question, followed by The Talk. Ugh, I don't want to be hearing that again anytime soon. "Well, once we graduate high school, we will both go to college. After about 4 years, we will plan the wedding. I hope that everything goes as planned."

Taylor smiled. "I love weddings. The Nazi's have made it hard to live, but everyone goes about with their daily lives. I try to plan weddings, but I have to be quick about it. They already know me, so I need to be careful," she said.

I frowned. "Sounds like you're living in absolute fear. I wish you could do more," I said.

She chuckled. "You can do more. You can train with us. Turn the tides in the war, literally," she said.

I laughed. I haven't heard that one in a while. Before I could write it down, the door opened, and the Doctor entered the room with a grey suit in his arms. It looked like a nylon suit. "Safety precaution," Taylor whispered in my ear.

The Doctor nodded. "It can protect you against blades, should your armor be pierced. It's almost ready. We actually had your size in stock," he said.

I smiled. "You didn't give him your usual treatment, did you?" he asked.

She smiled. "Well, if I did, Mr. Jackson wouldn't have any descendants," she said.

At that point, I wanted to hide under a rock. The Doctor started laughing as he tossed me the nylon suit. "I haven't heard that in a while. Just get that suit on and meet me outside in half an hour," he said.

I looked down at the nylon suit. First concern: where's the zipper? I looked around and the room was completely empty. Taylor and the Doctor just disappeared. I hate it when someone does that. I sighed, and walked into a private room.

* * *

3rd POV:

Annabeth and Percy were finally suited up. The armor looked bulky, but that was only because of some special adjustments made by the Doctor. There were no helmets issued to them, and that confused Annabeth. The Doctor was going through the weapons vault, muttering to himself as he tossed unloaded weapons aside.

He glanced back at Annabeth, and glanced at the weapon in his hand. "How do you feel about using a crossbow?" he called out.

Annabeth smirked. "I tried to use one once, but that didn't end well," she said.

"It resulted with an arrow in my butt," Percy spoke up.

The Doctor's eyes widened, and he carefully put the crossbow to the floor. "Ok, definitely not that," he muttered to himself. He searched around and held up a pair of handguns. "Something for Percy, but I think I'll put rubber bullets in the clips," he said.

He stuffed the handguns in his hollister, and continued to search. "M16 or AK-47?" he asked Annabeth.

She shrugged. "Which ever you recommend. I never handle weapons like this," she said. "Tell me again, why do we need these guns?"

"Basic training. You will learn how to fight and hopefully help us with your quest," he said.

"Why can't you just use a time machine or something?"

He shrugged, and approached them with the guns. "Ok, you guys have been told by the Commander that you will be trained as soldiers and hopefully, you can turn the tides of the war," the Doctor said. He handed the demigods their weapons. "Please follow me."

And just like that, he guided them away from the weapons vault.

* * *

Back in the present, Zeus was talking with Prometheus and Hades in the Underworld. The journey into the realm of Hades was nerve-racking for the King of the Sky. Mainly because every time he passed a ghoul, it either bowed or tried to kiss his feet. The last thing he needed was a plea from one soul, begging to change Hades' mind.

The three gods sat in Hades' throne room as skeletons served nectar. Normally, he didn't like the idea of dead soldiers serving him food and drink. "Lord Hades, that's impossible. Kronos has never done something like this before," Prometheus said.

Zeus sighed uncomfortably in his seat. He took a cautious sip of nectar. "Brother, why couldn't we discuss this on Olympus?" he asked. "Anywhere else would've been a good place."

Hades laughed. "Well, it's not the Winter Solstice, it's a really bad idea to talk about this in the world of the mortals, and Poseidon is in a bad mood. Hmm, I wonder why we didn't go to Olympus," he said with sarcasm.

Zeus growled while Prometheus chuckled. "Well, I do like this place."

"That's because you practically lived down here when father invaded!" Zeus boomed.

Hades shook his head. "Anyway, I think someone escaped the Underworld. I sent Thanatos to look around for any escaped souls, but I haven't heard anything from him in a while," he said.

He pulled out a pure black tablet, and clicked on a few apps. "Yeah, no word from Thanatos. My daughter hasn't seen anything unusual in a while," he said. "I can't go to my son; he's a little preoccupied at the moment."

The King of the Sky sighed. "Don't remind me. First my Roman son falls in love with Aphrodite's daughter, and now my daughter has falling in love with your son," he complained.

"Hey! My son is brave and strong enough to keep up with your daughter!"

"Well, I forbade my daughter from seeing your son, but she refused to listen for even a moment!" Zeus boomed.

"My son has a right to be with whoever he wants! Besides, your punk daughter will probably turn my son into some gothic devil!" Hades yelled.

"Punk daughter?! Ok, that's it!"

Zeus stood and summoned his Master Bolt. Hades summoned a Stygian Iron sword and his Helm of Darkness. Prometheus just sat there drinking from his nectar. "Guys, sit down," he said.

They continued to glare at each other. "Lords Zeus and Hades, sit down!" he said even louder.

They raised their weapons at each other, preparing to strike. Prometheus sighed, and stomped his foot on the floor. The vibration broke the two out of their focus. "SIT. DOWN!" he boomed.

They both sat down quickly. Their weapons vanishing quickly. "This is the one good thing about not being allowed to go up on Olympus. None of this drama goes around here," he said.

"What about your wife?"

Hades smirked. "Lucky that she isn't here right now, huh?"

Zeus chuckled. "Anyway, at least figure this situation out as fast as possible. Last thing we need is father and Lady Gaea awakening," he said. "I will have Apollo and Hermes scan the earth, looking for any escapees."

Hades nodded while Prometheus smiled. "Two brothers getting along without all this unnecessary bloodshed. How wonderful," he said.

"Shut up Prometheus," Zeus and Hades said in unison.

He chuckled. "Well, I must see what Calypso is up to. Meet you back in Olympus." With that, he vanished.

Zeus got up, and set his glass of nectar on the armrest of his temporary throne. "Thank you for seeing me today, brother. Now, I must stop Aphrodite from messing with Hera again."

Hades stopped himself from chuckling. Lately, Aphrodite has been targeting the virgin goddesses. After getting Athena, sort of, she targeted the Queen of the Heavens. It's been a fun experiment, but payback was something Hera enjoyed. Zeus assumed his true form and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think about this, and get back to me as soon as possible. I will update **_**Operation: Pothena**_ **sometime this week, so stay tuned.**

**Percy: I still can't believe you have a worse aim than me**

**Annabeth: I keep telling you that it was an accident! How many times do I have to tell you I was aiming for the target?**

**Thalia: It was still funny**

**Artemis: You have the capabilities of being in the Hunt. Please consider my offer**

**Percy: Not again. Can I leave? Nico needs with my help with something**

**Me: Go on. Besides, and this is a major heads up, I have finally reviewed how I will end the entire chronicle. Hopefully, I will finish everything before summer starts, so until then, see you later.**

**-Unknown**


	6. To arms!

Chapter 7

**A/N: And I'm back. I'm so sorry about not updating over the past few weeks, but some things came up. With winter break starting today, I will hopefully have a few more updates before the year ends. Remember, I won't be continuing the saga until next year. I will probably put in a few drabbles and oneshots before I start on my new ideas. Let me say this, one of the stories I intend to make will deal with Hermes. That's your only clue, well, that and there will be a familiar face re-appearing.**

**Percy: And Annabeth already figured it out.**

**Me: Swear on the River Styx that you won't tell a living soul.**

**Percy: I swear on the River Styx that I will not tell a living soul.**

***Thunder***

**Me: Good**

**Percy: Someone get Nico!**

**Me: JACKSON!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Percy: *Jumps in the lake***

**Me: I hate it when he does that.**

Percy POV: **(Figures that it starts this way)**

* * *

Annabeth and I were walking into a large hanger. The armor that the Doctor gave me seemed a bit bulky, but he said that it was perfect for when we needed to hide our weapons. All I need is an endless water fountain strapped to my back, a retractable sword like Riptide, and maybe a trident and that's it. I won't fire a weapon, I won't take a mortal's life with a bullet, but I will force them to soil their pants with some awesome Poseidon power.

What really concerned me was Annabeth. Yeah, she's a fierce warrior who will not stop until she gets what she wants. I speak from experience when she accused me of stealing her laptop, and I had to hide under the lake for hours. (Funny story, but I won't explain now). She got the whole camp to try to get me out, and the result was funny as Hades. Well, not that funny. Bottom line is that she is determined to hunt anyone down.

The armor was about as grey as Annabeth's eyes. It wasn't too bulky, but it showed too much muscle. The Doctor told me that I can change the volume of the suit if I wanted to, so I'll figure that out later.

I looked at the two hand guns in my hands and sighed. The last time I came across guns was when I was shot in the back by a skeleton warrior when we were going to save Artemis and Annabeth. I'm still glad to know that the Nemean Lion skin was bullet-proof. I didn't dare tell Annabeth that because I'm worried about her reaction.

We continued to walk through the underground base. We passed a group of soldiers who were juggling a few purple tomatoes like clowns. "The Commander won't like it if he saw you doing that!" the Doctor said.

They didn't respond. I slowed down so I was walking next to the Doctor. "They're just horsing around," I told him. "Besides, what's so bad about purple tomatoes?"

He sighed, and shook his head. "They're not tomatoes," he said.

Before I could ask him what he was talking about, there was an explosion behind me. I heard a few soldiers laughing behind me while the Doctor sighed in frustration. "Someone clean that up!"

"Yes sir!"

I looked behind me, and there was a huge mess of purple goo. Two soldiers were stuck on the walls while the others were sprawled across the floor. I stifled a laugh. I remember when Cody left that gift for the Stolls when he first left. "I remember those," I muttered.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I barely finished those. In fact, THEY SHOULD NOT HAVE STOLEN THEM FROM MY LAB!" He yelled that last part at the soldiers.

I smiled. I pulled out a photo from my pocket and handed it to him. It was a picture from the time when Chiron was trying to scrape Connor from a tree while Travis was staggering in front of the camera. New campers would always see that picture in the orientation film, so they know that the Stolls don't always have their moments.

The Doctor laughed and handed the picture to another soldier. "Did that really happen?"

I nodded. "No way. I guess part of your story checks out. You are from the future," he said. Suddenly, he went wide-eyed and took the picture back. "Is this a camp?"

I nodded again. "I know this camp. It's a fallback base for us when we first went to war," he said.

"What do you mean? Our camp was swallowed up by Tartarus when I put the Olympians were put to sleep," I said.

He shook his head. Before he could say anything, we stop walking. We reached the hanger doors where we were supposed to train. The doors were locked, but I could hear gunshots from the other side. I looked around, and I saw the Commander walking toward us. "Doctor, you're early," he said.

"Sorry Commander, but we had their armor already in stock. We're scheduled for 4:15 and its 4:20," he said.

The Commander checked his watch. "Oh my, it looks like I overbooked the sessions. The training session is almost done anyway; Darkwood and his team are just finishing up. They already destroyed Broadway, so they're close," he said.

Before I could ask anything, I heard a loud click, and the door opened. Inside, the walls were completely blue. I saw a frame of the Empire State Building before it disappeared. "Holographic simulations are new ways we can train our soldiers," the Doctor said. "It took months to get it right."

Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes. "Holographic simulations? How did you develop the software?"

"Oh that's easy. All I did was—"

"Enough," the Commander said. "Anyway, we all thank Doctor for developing this technology. It had helped us with battles as special simulations. The only setback is that everyone wants to break the record."

"What record?" I asked.

"There is a record held by Darkwood. He completed the New York assault simulation after 5 attempts. It's an extremely difficult simulation because you have to battle through New York to get to the Empire State Building," the Commander said.

"And deactivate the simulation. It's supposed to represent our most recent battle to shut down a satellite that the Nazi's captured from the Americans. It's supposed to shut it down and deactivate the gravitational pull, forcing the satellite to plunge into the earth," the Doctor finished.

Annabeth looked intrigued. "That actually happened? Why was the satellite so important?"

"Because it was one of the last American spy satellites in existence. Also, some of our equipment was hooked up to it, so we had to destroy it. In this simulation, you will be fighting your way through the city and you must deactivate the simulation," the Doctor said.

The Commander nodded. He handed us a couple of paint guns and a Velcro belt with clips full of paint balls. I strapped two mini paint ball guns to my waist, and nodded to the Commander.

"Remember, Darkwood is the only one who holds the record of 5 attempts in a row. See if you can beat that," he said.

Darkwood walked up to us, and smiled. "Good luck beating that, punk," he said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and then she looked at me with that silver glint in her eyes. Whenever she does that, I just know that she has a plan. "We got this," she said.

I nodded, and we entered the training room. Darkwood and his gang started laughing behind our backs, so I decided to give them a little present. That's right; I showed him what I thought of him. This time, I heard the Commander and the Doctor laugh while Darkwood cursed in my direction.

As we walked in, I noticed that the walls were starting to glow. I looked around the room, hoping to find the Commander. Sure enough, I found him in a small control room up above.

"This simulation will test your abilities of teamwork and resourcefulness. You will be tested beyond your usual limits, and you may use anything in the simulation to help you out. Your objective is simple: reach the end of the simulation without getting killed. If you are injured in the simulation, you will be ejected from the simulation, and will be on hold until all of your teammates are either killed in battle, or succeeded. Understand?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded. _Killed in battle?_ Uh oh.

"Activating the simulation," the Doctor said. "Oh, and if you feel a slight electric shock, that means that the simulation is being activated."

My eyes widened, and met with Annabeth's. Before we could say anything, I felt, not a slight electric shock, but a huge electric shock. It felt like all of my muscles were being stimulated at the same time, and it felt…good. Sure, I don't want to feel something like this again anytime soon, but it felt good.

I'm standing here, and Annabeth is actually laughing. I guess it tickles her, and that gave me an idea. Although, I probably shouldn't consider something that stupid just to make her laugh even more.

Suddenly, I heard a low hum, and the entire scene started to change. I saw entire buildings start to appear in the distance. I saw a starry sky start to form. Street tiles emerged from the sky, and build a road in front of us. I felt my weapons grow heavier on my waist. I looked down, and my paint ball gun turned into a machine gun. I think it was an AK-47 or something like that. It had a silencer attached to it, so I can go all stealth.

I turned to Annabeth, and on her back was a sniper rifle. She had her hair in a ponytail, and her grey eyes showed gears turning in her head. Either she had a plan, or she loved the transformation from simple hanger to New York City trick. I want to guess that she will be trying to build something like this when we get back to camp.

I unstrapped my gun, and locked eyes with her. "Game on," I said.

Together, we jogged into a nearby alley and melted into the holographic darkness.

**A/N: Hopefully this will make up for the absence. I have also updated _Operation: Pothena_, so go check it out. I'll probably have another update available soon, so don't worry. Again, I'm sorry for not updating and I will make up for it.**


	7. A change of plans

A/N:

**I am so sorry if I was to delete this story. I will continue, and **_**The quest for Reyna **_**will be book 3. I am so sorry for the scare, and I should update on it soon.**

**My deepest apologies to everyone who liked and read this story.**

**-Unknown**


	8. Into New York City

Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for not updating! I've been really busy the last few weeks, but I was able to get some chapters done while I had the chance. Now that everything is done, I can focus a little bit more on this. I hope you like this chapter. I have put up another story called **_**The quest for Reyna**_** if you want to check it out. This chapter will be a lot about Percy and Annabeth's first combat mission in this era. I hope you like it.**

**Percy: Finally! It took you a whole month just to update!**

**Annabeth: Yeah, I was stuck on this book about teen vampires and werewolves.**

**Me: Well I'm so sorry. Things have been so hectic lately. So much work to do, I barely had time to update anything.**

**Annabeth: This better be worth it.**

**Me: I hope you enjoy it. It will be divided up into three parts because the original draft was about 10 pages long (5,658+ words). I didn't want all the action to be all cramped up into one chapter.**

**Athena: Good thinking, for a mortal**

**Me: Ugh, anyway, I don't own PJO or HoO. Enjoy.**

* * *

3rd POV

Annabeth had everything figured out before the simulation was complete, no surprise there. When they arrived at East 41st and Fifth Ave, everything was completely different for the both of them. The New York Public Library was completely in ruins. Taxis were flipped over, and Nazi banners were all over the place. Percy gripped his weapon firmly while Annabeth was trying to remember how to get to the Empire State Building without being caught. Thinking about getting to the Empire State Building isn't much of a problem, but when the most important city in the eyes of the son of Poseidon is destroyed, it makes everything difficult. Percy was ready for anything.

A sea of burning anger was quickly rising in Percy as he looked around. The city that raised him and protected him was destroyed, and not by Kronos or Lady Gaea, but by mortals who thought about ruling for a thousand years. For the first time in his life, the power of Nemesis was welling up inside him, and it was turning deadly.

_Focus Percy, you have a mission to do, _he thought to himself. The sky was marred with dark clouds which may've been smog. Percy wasn't the son of Zeus, but he could guess that there was nothing natural about the sky. The New York Public Library was one of the first places that Annabeth took him when they started dating, and seeing it reduced to rubble was impossible to comprehend.

"Mother won't like that when she sees that," Annabeth said, pointing at the ruined library.

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Percy asked.

"Well first we need to get somewhere safe. I can't really think out here in the open," she said.

"Well, we can hide in the library over there," Percy said, pointing to the Public Library.

Before she could say anything, a voice interrupted their thoughts. "Percy, Annabeth, do you copy?" the Commander said through their earpiece.

"I copy," Annabeth said.

"Ditto," Percy said.

Annabeth sighed and punched Percy on the shoulder. "Good one Jackson. Anyway, welcome to New York City, the capitol of the Nazi regime. In the year 2013, Nazi's took over the city while the United Nations was meeting to discuss a way to bring peace to the worn out world. All the delegates were captured immediately afterward," he said.

"Genius," Annabeth muttered.

"Indeed. The world was captured politically, and with their allies, they took over the United States in a week. With their vast military power, the rest of the world followed suit. Many have questioned the American's role in the world, so they didn't think twice about it. Do you see the Empire State Building?"

It didn't take more than a second to find the building. The mortal root of Olympus that kept the kingdom to the planet seemed to have sustained severe damage in war. "Yeah, we see it," Percy said.

"Excellent. Your mission is simple: Get to the top of the Empire State Building as fast as possible and disable the simulation. There is a switch up there, so be careful when you get there. Remember, it took Darkwood five tries before he completed the simulation, and there is a reason why. Be on your guard. Where are you exactly?" he asked.

Percy looked around. "We're on 41st Street. It shouldn't take us long to get there," he said. "By the way, what kind of name is Darkwood?"

"Punk!" his voice rang from the background.

"It's a codename. You both will get yours afterward. Be very careful as you go through the streets of Manhattan. Remember, you can't be harmed by bullets in this realm, but you will be ejected from the simulation if you are hit. Minor wounds will keep you here, but it will be difficult to move," he said. "Hang on, the Doctor wants to talk to you."

A moment of silence. Then, another voice greeted them. "Percy? It's the Doctor. I know you don't like using a gun, so I was able to send you a water pack. It's supposed to help you when a gun just won't do. I put it somewhere in the Public Library nearby, so go ahead and grab it, but I am seeing some Nazi signals in the building as well. Stay vigilant," he said.

"Percy doesn't know what that means, but alright," Annabeth said.

"Good one Chase, anyway, good luck. As you demigods would say, may Tyche guide you to victory." Then the communicator went silent.

Annabeth lowered her gun. "Ready Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," Percy said.

Annabeth reached into her pack, and pulled out a grenade. "Let's go to the library."

* * *

**Time lapse**

Annabeth was the first to enter the building through the broken window. On the second balcony of the library, she could see Nazi soldiers everywhere. A few had flamethrowers in hand, probably just in case there was a book still lying around. It infuriated Annabeth, knowing that innocent books were being destroyed just because someone might get inspired and caused a revolution. _That's the true power of books. It shed light on American slavery, it enlightened many people, and it even opened up a new world full of infinite possibilities,_ Athena once told her. And she was right, of course. Books had more power than people gave them credit for, and now they were suffering from that power.

Annabeth tightened her grip on the grenade in her hand. _Just one good throw at the flamethrower, and that whole squad would get what they deserved,_ she thought to herself. But she knew the plan. Percy should storm in any minute now, and get the flamethrower's attention.

Suddenly, a loud, obnoxious horn blew across the empty city. Annabeth grinned as a Ford F-150 barreled through the doors of the library, and smashed into two soldiers. They were deleted immediately from the simulation, and Annabeth didn't feel guilty about it. The perks of a virtual simulation. She also chuckled because of the American flag on the trunk of the truck. _Oh Percy._

"U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A!" Percy shouted as he crashed into the armored flamethrower. The soldier flew back ten feet into the library. Soldiers aimed their weapons, and started firing at the truck. The windshield was no match for the barrage of bullets, and that worried Annabeth. Percy washed off the Achilles Curse a few months ago after Kronos gave it to him, and he was completely vulnerable to anything now.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, get out of there," she muttered.

"Wise Girl!" Percy complained. "Anytime would be perfect."

Her eyes widened. _Stupid Seaweed Brain_, she thought to herself. She pulled out the pin, and threw the grenade toward the opposite balcony. It exploded moments later, distracting the soldiers. One of them ran toward the site, probably going to check out the area.

"Nothing here! Must've been debris!" the soldier said.

Nazi's lowered their weapons, and approached the truck. One of them went to driver seat, and reached for the handle. Before he could tug it open, the door flew open, knocking out the soldier. An M-16 flew into the air, and into the hands of the Son of Poseidon. The soldiers raised their weapons at the son of Poseidon. Percy looked around and silently counted the soldiers in front of him.

"12 soldiers against a demigod son of Poseidon and…" he looked in the truck, and pulled out the receiver of a CB radio. "A broken radio. Strange, isn't it?"

One of the soldiers sighed, and raised his weapon. "Surrender, Yankee!" he barked. "You are outnumbered and obviously outmatched!"

Percy looked around. "So you don't see the radio? Ok, fine." He tossed the receiver away. "But, uh, let me think about it," he said.

Right at that moment, Annabeth pulled out the pin to her grenade, and threw it at the feet of the armored flamethrower. "How about a magic trick? _Abra Cadabra!"_

At that moment, the grenade exploded, destroying the Nazi flamethrower. Gasoline mixed with fire, and set the soldiers up in flames. In minutes, they were deleted. Percy smiled. "I always was good at making people disappear, huh?"

"Very funny Seaweed Brain. I'm coming down, check and see if there are any more Nazi's hiding around," Annabeth said.

"Roger that."

Annabeth threw a rope over the edge, and slid down. She joined her victorious boyfriend as they continued to search the building for any enemy soldiers.

* * *

**A/N: This is part 1 of their amazing simulation. There is more to come, so please stay tuned. I hope you like the rest of the story. Once again, thank you for your patience.**

**-Unknown.**


	9. Hurricane Percy

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: And now here is Part 2. I hope you like it. Percy and Annabeth V. Nazi New York.**

**Percy: I hope this ends well.**

**Annabeth: With me at your side, this will end well.**

**Me: Well, let's see how this scene unfolds. Remember, the gods aren't there to help you guys out.**

**Athena: Do you doubt my daughter's power?**

**Poseidon: Or my son's amazing water powers?**

**Me: Crap. I need to close that window.**

**Annabeth: That's probably for the best.**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, let the battle begin! I don't own PJO or HoO. I only own the soldiers and the Nazi-controlled planet.**

**Percy: Let the games begin!**

* * *

3rd POV:

While the battle in the library unfolded, the Commander and Doctor J. watched the demigods' progress from the control room. "Very interesting," the Commander murmured. "What do you think, Doctor?"

"Well, the girl is a pretty intelligent teenager. The boy has courage to even raise a weapon against a unit of twelve Nazi's and an armored flamethrower," he said. "Together, they could take on the Nazi's without much of a problem."

"I agree, however, the boy is reckless. He just drove a truck into a library, crashed into a flamethrower, and crushed a soldier. Smart, but very stupid if that didn't work," the Commander said. "The girl is another story. She got him to risk his life for something like this."

"But she is smart. She looks like the kind of person who can command an army and win without a problem," Doctor J. said. "I like her. I think she can survive in this war."

The Commander nodded. "But they need to go back to their own time. If what they said about the future is true, then the war is nothing but a memory by 2032."

"But if it's not, then we have a lot more time to devise a plan to finally end this. I hope what the boy said about Cody was true," Doctor J. said.

The Commander sighed. "I know it's difficult, but remember that we will fight in his name. He took them down once, and now we must finish where he left off." He pointed to the screen. "But the boy and girl combined are pretty much what Cody was like. Fearless and smart. If Cody was able to stop them before, imagine what they can provide for the rebellion."

Doctor J. nodded. "True. Still, is it true that those two are the real children of the Olympian Gods? The ones from myth?"

The Commander nodded. "The demigod son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena. The bitterest of rivals who approve of the relationship between the two."

"It goes to show you that anything is possible in the midst of hatred," the Doctor said.

Underneath the helmet, the Commander smiled. "Words worthy of Athena."

Doctor J. nodded and started scribbling notes into his notepad while they watched the two conversing in the Foreign History section of the library, which consisted of nothing but empty shelves and spared books. Annabeth was stuffing the books into her bag while Percy was looking around. _Very interesting_, the Commander thought.

* * *

Back in the library, Annabeth was looking through the books she had. "I can't believe that so many cruel people would destroy something so defenseless. These Minotaur spawn must pay for what they've done," Annabeth murmured.

Percy sighed. "Maybe they didn't get to all of them. The books may be gone, but back in the future, there is a small library in every house. There is still a chance we can shift the tides in our favor and end this war." He shifted, and looked around. "We're not alone. C'mon, we need to get out of here."

"What about the water pack?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled. "Found it a while ago in the Restricted section. Nothing there but ash, but this was easy to find."

He turned around, and showed her the pack. It was a circular pack with a gallon of water inside. The mechanics inside allowed the water to stay cool and in motion, so it won't ice up. "There are a few ports that allow me to will the water to come out without a problem," he said.

Annabeth smiled. "I never would've thought of that. I better make a note of that," she said. "Well, we got time to get to the Empire State Building, so why not get up and let's go?"

"Don't be rushing me, Wise Girl. Remember that time you got turned into Thalia?" Percy asked.

"Don't remind me," she muttered. "Ready?"

Percy smiled. "As I'll ever be."

Together, they ran out of the library.

**Time Lapse**

After an hour of eluding and tricking Nazi's, they finally reached the Empire State Building. Nazi trucks were parked in the entrance with guards everywhere. The teens had no choice but to hide in a nearby store. While they were in there, Annabeth drew up different plans on getting in the building undetected. So far, all the plans consisted in one of them being deleted from the simulation. Percy suggested wiping the street clean with his water pack, but Annabeth thought that it would be a waste of water. Water that could be used for something else.

"Well do you have any other plans?" he asked her.

She sighed in frustration. "Unless you can cause a distraction, I don't think we can get in without one of us disappearing," she said.

Percy thought about it for a moment. "I could use my water to make a tidal wave, or we can use Plan: Delta," he suggested.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "We could do that, but we would need to be leaping off of buildings. Unless you can make an ice bridge between the three buildings so it can be easier for us to move."

Percy smiled. "No problem."

"Then let's get on the roof."

A few moments later, they were on the roof of the store. Percy was making an ice bridge for Annabeth, and she was busy checking out the angles of the buildings. Two of them were perfect, but the third was a little off. There were a total of 17 soldiers guarding the building, and that didn't include the trucks, which may hold more. Annabeth did have a plan for those though, a plan that involved a few grenades.

Annabeth checked her pack of weapons they stole. So far, they had a sniper rifle, two AK-47s, an RPG, and a brick. The brick was something Percy picked up when a soldier threw it at them. Let's just say that the soldier got a nice knot on the head. He wasn't deleted, but he was unconscious.

Annabeth and Percy were in formation. They had their weapons raised, and they were poised to strike. "Ready?"

Percy gripped a grenade. "Ready," he said.

Together, they fired their weapons at the tires of the trucks. The popping must've alerted all of the soldiers in the city, but they were too far away to respond. The soldiers who were nearby were searching around the trucks. As expected, there were more in the trucks. "Percy, go," Annabeth commanded.

Percy smiled, and unlocked his shield. He threw it, and it hit the two soldiers guarding the doors. Percy caught it, which gave away his location. The Nazi's shouted in German, and raised their weapons at him. "Surrender Yankee!" one of them commanded.

Percy grinned. "Bring it!"

They pressed the trigger, and fired at the Son of Poseidon. He raised his shield, and deflected all the bullets. What they didn't count on was Annabeth throwing the grenades at the trucks. All of sudden, the grenades went off, and destroyed them. All the soldiers were blown away, and were deleted. Percy was about to celebrate, but then Annabeth stopped him. Across the street from their position was a caravan of trucks headed their way. They each were marked with the Nazi _swastika._

"Percy—"

"I see them. You got a plan?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Your sniper. Give me your sniper rifle," she said.

Percy reached behind him, and snatched his sniper rifle. He quickly loaded it with the appropriate bullets, and tossed it to his girlfriend. She pulled back the action, and aimed at the trucks. Percy looked out into the distance, and noticed that there were two HUMM-Vs accompanying the caravan. That would prove to be dangerous because they were heavily armed and almost indestructible.

Before Annabeth could do anything, another barrage of bullets erupted from the ground toward the couple. It seems to be like some of the soldier either survived the explosion, or were the reinforcements that Annabeth planned for. Percy raised his shield as the barrage continued. He thought it was a good idea to bounce the bullets off of his shield, hopefully using their own bullets against them. It would take an impressive amount of skill, but this is Percy Jackson we are talking about.

Annabeth wrapped her finger around the trigger, and discharged her weapon. The bullet flew through the air, and into the windshield of the first truck. It deleted the driver on impact, sending the truck into a tailspin. It hit a nearby truck, and they all crashed into each other. The HUMM-Vs didn't stop though. Gunners manned their machine guns, and fired upon the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth looked around, and spotted their last hope. There were several fire hydrants along the streets. She continued to look around, and spotted a water tower on the roof of a nearby building. Configuring every other possibility, Annabeth concluded that the fire hydrants were their only hope. The scenario was already playing in her head, and she loved the outcome.

"Percy!" she shouted.

Percy looked back, and smiled. Obviously he was thinking the same thing because he winked. He deflected the last bullet, and raised his shield. All of the fire hydrants and water towers started shaking, and that didn't go unnoticed by the Nazi soldiers. They lowered their weapons, and stopped the HUMM-Vs. Percy smiled, knowing that their victory was sealed. The water towers first exploded, releasing gallons of water, but hovering over the heads of the enemies. The fire hydrants exploded, releasing towers of gushing water into the streets.

Percy willed the waters to converge at the entrance of the Empire State Building. Some of the soldiers ran back to their trucks, but they never reached the door. With one swift stroke, the son of Poseidon released all of that water into the streets of New York. The tsunami deleted the foot soldiers, and flooded the buildings. The HUMM-Vs tried to drive away, but it was too late. Percy's awesome power was too much for the stolen American technology as they were lifted from their wheels. The trucks were crushed entirely along with the Nazi's inside.

* * *

"WHOA!" the Commander and Doctor J. exclaimed. "Did you see that?"

"Perseus Jackson is the greatest source of tsunami's this world has ever seen!" Doctor J. said.

"Indeed," the Commander said. "His power is amazing. And the girl is the smartest girl I've ever seen. Doctor J., she might even be smarter than you."

He scoffed. "I don't think a 17-year olds IQ is above 350," he boasted.

"Her mother is the Greek goddess of Wisdom, Doctor. Her IQ is triple yours," the Commander said. "I wouldn't mention that to her when she gets out."

Doctor J. thought about that for a moment, and nodded. "Good point. Still, those two are still the greatest warriors we have. Well, not like you, sir."

The Commander sighed. "Suck up."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. There is one more battle coming up, and I hope you'll like. Thank you for your patience once again.**


End file.
